


Portrait

by ancalime8301



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Ancestors, Artists, Family, Gen, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson discovers why there is an uncanny resemblance between Holmes and a painting in their hallway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Portrait

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/profile)[**watsons_woes**](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/) July Writing Prompt #24: _[Man with pipe (self-portrait)](http://www.the-athenaeum.org/art/detail.php?ID=87339)_ (by Horace Vernet)  
>  Refers to [The Greek Interpreter](http://ignisart.com/camdenhouse/canon/gree.htm).

I had always thought it uncanny the way Holmes' profile very nearly matched that of a painting in the hallway of a man with an improbably long pipe.

After Holmes casually mentioned that his grandmother had been the sister of a French artist, I examined the portrait more closely and was not entirely surprised to find the signature included the name Vernet.

"It's a self-portrait," Holmes said, coming up behind me and answering my developing question.

"I thought I saw a resemblance," I said. "Is the pipe real?"

"He didn't smoke."

"Then why...?"

Holmes smirked and said, "Art in the blood, Watson."


End file.
